One Wish Granted
by titlemecrazy
Summary: Troy and Gabriella thought up three wishes when they were celebrating Troy's cousin's birthday. What happens when they find out one comes true? Troyella with minor Chaylor, Relsi, Zekepay.
1. One Wish Granted

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I know I'm supposed to be working on "Connor, Bailee, and Gabriella", but I couldn't help myself. I thought of this story in English class about a week ago after I finished the classwork. I hope you all like it! After this, I _promise_ I will work on "C, B, and G". Remember to review!

_**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I still don't own anything. Maybe I'll save my money so I can get something of my own. Hmm..._

------------------------------------------------------------------

One Wish Granted 

It was the middle of the night when I woke up. 2:14 in the morning, to be exact. I woke up with this sudden urge to puke my guts out. I sat up straight and slapped a hand over my mouth. I ran to the bathroom as quick as I could, most likely waking my husband in the process.

Seconds after I entered the bathroom, Troy knocked on the door. "You okay Gabs?"

Instead of answering, I puked again. I could hear him slowly open the door, but I didn't look.

He knelt down beside me and held my hair up. I finished throwing up and started cleaning my mouth. After that, he asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know," I shrugged as we stepped back into our bedroom. "I just had to throw up all of a sudden."

We sat back on our bed and talked for a while with Troy rubbing my back.

He fell asleep at 2:45 and I continued to lay there until I eventually fell into another deep sleep.

The next time I woke up, it was 12:15. I rolled over to face Troy's side of the bed to find it empty. As I got up from my side, a yawn escaped my mouth and I stretched.

I slowly walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Troy was sitting at the table, buried in the newspaper.

"Troy?" I asked as I made as I made my way over to him.

"The one and only," he answered, setting down the paper. "Good morning, Mrs. Bolton. Or should I say afternoon?" he laughed.

I playfully hit him on the shoulder and replied, "Morning, Mr. Bolton." He gave me a good morning kiss.

I sat down as he went over to the refrigerator. "What do you want for lunch, honey?" I looked over to him and said, "I feel like having a zucchini and peanut butter sandwich."

Troy glanced back at me with a confused face. "A what? I thought you hated zucchini."

"I don't know. It sounds so good. Please?" I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright. I'll make it," Troy said.

I thanked him and picked up the portable phone that was sitting on the table. I called Taylor while Troy made my sandwich. It rang three times before she answered.

(_Gabriella_…**Taylor**)

"**Hello?"**

"_Hey Tay! How are you?"_

"**Fine, I guess. I thought you were gloomy and sick." **

"_Why would that be? I feel great!"_

On the other side of the room Troy called, "Gabs, your zucchini and peanut butter sandwich is ready!" I smiled at him and gave him a kiss as he set the plate in front of me.

"**A zucchini and peanut butter sandwich? Don't you hate zucchini?" **

Obviously she was confused.

_"Troy already said that. And, once again, I don't know. I just feel like having it." _

There was a long pause and all I could hear was the clanking of dishes as Troy cleaned up.

Finally, Taylor spoke. **"Girl, meet me in about twenty minutes at the pharmacy. I gotta go, but I'll see you then, okay?" **

"_Alright. Twenty minutes, got it. Bye!" _I hung up the phone and ate my sandwich.

As I ate, Troy was watching me weirdly. "What?" I asked.

"How can you eat that?" Troy wondered. I just shrugged and finished up.

After about fifteen minutes, I was ready to go. I kissed Troy good-bye and walked down the street to the pharmacy.

I was early, as usual, so I walked around the big store.

After a while, my phone started beeping. I took it out of my purse and read the text message that was sent to me. It was from Taylor and she said she was here. I met her in the front of the store as she wanted.

"So why did we need to meet here?" I asked as I followed her down an isle.

Taylor kept silent and stopped. I stopped also and looked at the shelves. We were right in front of the pregnancy tests. My jaw dropped as I looked at Taylor, who was grabbing some from the shelf.

"Taylor, do you need to tell me something?"

Taylor burst into laughter and shook her head. "No, I already have a three year old running around the house. And Chad isn't much help with that. It's you that needs these, Gabi."

I stood there thinking about it with wide eyes. "I'm not pregnant," I said with a hint of uncertainty in my voice.

"Then explain to me why you've been getting sick lately, having mood swings, and crazy food cravings for the past few days," Taylor retorted.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came. I was stumped. Taylor smiled in success and started towards the checkout counter. I slumped my shoulders and sighed, following her. She bought my necessities and I thanked her as we arrived at her car.

She drove us back to her and Chad's home. I entered the house to a laughing Blake Danforth being chased by his father. After a few seconds, Chad stopped chasing his son and gave Taylor a kiss. Next, he turned my way and engulfed me in a bear hug, which was continued by Blake.

"Hi Aunt Gabi!" he screamed. I laughed and greeted him.

Taylor then led me down the main hall and into the master bedroom she and Chad shared. She took the tests out of the bag they were in and handed them to me. "I'll be waiting out here," Taylor said as she shoved me into the master bathroom that connected to the bedroom.

I sighed as I reluctantly did as I was supposed to. I took a while because I had to wait for the results. Once I did get out, I was bombarded with questions from Taylor.

"What's the result? Is it good? Bad?"

I laughed at her excitement. "Slow down."

Taylor calmed herself down and awaited my answer eagerly. I bit my lip and whispered, "Positive."

Apparently she could hear me because she squealed so loud, Chad came rushing in with Blake slung over his shoulder. They were both in basketball outfits since they were in the backyard playing. "What happened?" Chad asked, out of breath.

I smiled and pointed to my stomach. He grinned, setting Blake down, and asked, "Really?" I nodded and he gave me a hug as Taylor picked her son up.

"How are you gonna tell Troy?" Taylor finally spoke up, besides squealing.

I sighed. I haven't thought of that yet. "I have no idea," I said.

Taylor handed Blake back to Chad so she could talk to me again. Once Chad shut the door, we sat down on her and Chad's bed. "So…" I started.

"Let's figure out how you can tell Troy," Taylor finished.

We thought for a while and shared our ideas until we came up with the perfect plan. I smiled widely at the idea and hugged Taylor, saying, "Thank you so much for all your help! I can't believe I didn't think about that!" She laughed and said it was no problem.

We left after Chad and Blake's one-on-one basketball game. Taylor and I were needed for fans. Taylor was Chad's fan and I was Blake's fan.

Taylor gave me a ride home since I didn't have my car. I thanked Taylor for the ride once we got there. I got out of the car and walked into my house.

"Troy! I'm home!" I walked all over our house searching for him. Finally he yelled out that he was in our room. "The one place I didn't look," I muttered as I walked into the bedroom.

"Hey babe," he greeted.

"Hey," I answered before giving him a kiss. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What do you need to talk about?" he asked.

I led him into the living room and we sat on the couch. I took a deep breath before starting. "Do you remember when we went to Disney World a couple years ago for your cousin's birthday?" He nodded so I continued. "And while we were there, we went to that genie?" He nodded again, his face full of confusion. "Remember how we thought up three wishes together that night? Well," I paused as he nodded once more. "Let's just say that there was one wish granted."

"Which one?" he asked, starting to get the picture.

I smiled and pointed to my stomach. His face went from total confusion to pure excitement within seconds. "You mean…?" he smiled as I nodded.

"Yes, Troy, I'm pregnant."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **Well, just so you all know, I was planning on this being a oneshot only. But, if you want I could continue it. I probably won't update that much, though, because of the other story. Just vote on whether I should continue or not in a review. I have to get a lot of reviews to make my decision. So any of you readers that just read the story and don't review, if you want me to continue and I don't because there's not enough reviews, remember that you could've changed my mind.


	2. Eight Months Down, One to Go

**A/N: **Hey readers! I was ready to update this sooner, but FanFiction wouldn't let me. I skipped quite a bit, just to let you know. Ok, so... I got nothin'. I'll talk more at the bottom. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **If I were a cookie, where would I be??

----------------

Eight Months Down, One Month to Go

**Troy's POV**

It has been scary for the past eight months, let me tell you. I mean, I love Gabriella and all, but she's been driving me up a wall and back again with her crazy mood swings!

One minute she's as happy as can be, but all turns upside down the next minute.

One time, I think it was in the fifth month, she asks, "Troy, could you please get me a glass of water?"

I got the water and brought it back, but the moment I hand it to her, she cried, "Why is there ice?! Do you want me to choke?"

Oh, and during the seventh month, not that long ago, I told her I was going to the bank and would be back soon. She said she was okay so I kissed her goodbye and left as I told her I love her.

Well, five minutes later I got home and right when I stepped foot into the house, she hugged me and told me she missed me, which I didn't mind. But the bad part is after the hug, she smacked my shoulder and yelled, "Where were you?! What if I needed you? What if I went into premature labor?!"

I can't wait until September 15th, which is Gabi's due date. I have learned from my "mistakes" and I know now to ask the specifics on everything she wants and to keep in contact all the time.

The good thing is that those two mood swings were the only ones that were hard to handle, and I'm grateful.

There is a plus side to the past eight months. Gabs being pregnant with our first child has brought us closer. We spend a lot of time together and I go to every appointment with her. We had the opportunity to discover the gender a few months ago, but we decided that we want to wait to find out.

**Normal POV**

Troy was sitting on the couch in the living room, thinking about his "wonderful" eight months that he's had.

It was eight in the morning and Gabriella was still asleep. Their bedroom was in view from the living room so Troy kept their bedroom door cracked to keep an eye on his pregnant wife.

Suddenly there was a blast of music followed by a loud CRASH, turning the music off at the same time.

Troy jumped up from his seat and ran to the room where the sound came from. He stuck his head inside and sighed, running his hand down his face at the sight. Gabriella's alarm clock was smashed up from being thrown across the room.

Troy walked back out of the room and into the kitchen to get Gabriella some apple juice, a habit he's grown into. He made his way back to the bedroom and opened the door to find Gabriella with a pillow over her face.

Troy chuckled softly and reached the bed. He took the pillow off of his wife and saw her wide awake with a smile on her face. She scooted over so Troy could sit and he did. She sat up carefully and thankfully took the apple juice that was handed to her.

Finally, Troy spoke up. "So what was with the alarm clock being thrown across the room?"

Gabriella smirked and stated, "I was tired and it was annoying me. Simple enough?"

"Simple enough." Troy kissed her and placed his hand on her pregnant stomach. He felt the baby kick and both Troy and Gabriella smiled.

Troy got up, but, before he left, he took a drink of Gabriella's apple juice.

"Hey!" Gabriella gasped.

"What?" Troy mimicked.

She stuck her tongue out at him and he said, "Don't tease me." She gave him a look, but couldn't but grin a little.

An hour later, Gabriella was ready and she left with Troy to Taylor and Chad's house.

Once they arrived, they went to the door. Gabriella rang the doorbell and it was answered immediately by Blake.

"Hey, Buddy!" Gabriella smiled. Troy picked him up and walked into the house behind Gabriella.

Taylor walked down the stairs just as everyone walked in. Before she saw anyone, she asked, "Blake, who was at the door?"

As soon as she finished asking the question, she saw Gabriella. "Never mind." She hugged Gabriella and told Troy to take Blake into the backyard, where Chad was at.

Taylor and Gabriella walked into the kitchen. Gabriella sat down while Taylor asked if she wanted anything.

"I'll have a zucchini and peanut butter sandwich, please."

Taylor looked at her friend with a disgusted face. "You still eat those?"

Gabriella nodded and smiled.

They spent the rest of the day talking and watching the boys play basketball.

----------

The next day, Troy and Gabriella went over to the Danforths' again. This time, the door was opened before they got to the door. Taylor rushed outside to Gabriella as Troy made his way to the backyard. Gabriella and Taylor walked into the house and sat down in the living room.

On the coffee table in front of the couch the two girls were sitting on was a zucchini and peanut butter sandwich. Gabriella's face lit up when she noticed this. "Thank you!"

Taylor laughed and said, "No problem. I figured you might have wanted one so I made one special."

Nothing really happened for a few minutes, except Gabriella eating and the boys breaking a window. Now Gabriella was finished and the boys went to the store to get a new window.

"You never told me what the gender was. Are you going to?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

Gabriella shook her head. "Why not?"

"We decided to wait," Gabriella answered.

Taylor nodded and they went to talking about everything from baby names to "what if" questions. Over the next ten minutes, everyone was at Taylor's house.

Ryan, Kelsi, Sharpay, Zeke, and all of their kids were now playing basketball, talking, or playing in the backyard.

Ryan and Kelsi have two sons and one daughter; Brian, 5; Brianna, 5; and Elliot, 2.

Sharpay and Zeke have one son and two daughters; Brady Dakota, 7; Delaney Roselyn, 4; and Devin Blaine, 4.

Brian, Brady, Devin, and Blake were playing basketball with Ryan, Zeke, Chad, and Troy. Brianna and Delaney were playing on the swing set. And, last but certainly not least, Sharpay and Kelsi joined Taylor and Gabriella.

Elliot was with Kelsi. Sharpay was talking to Gabriella about names when Kelsi came over with Elliot in her arms.

"And you need to watch out with some names. When I had Laney and Devi, Zeke went nuts about the names I wanted. He said that Delaney and Devin were 'boy names', whatever that means. Delaney and Devin are girl names, too. They're in the baby books."

Gabriella nodded.

"So, do you know the gender?" Kelsi asked.

Once again, Gabriella shook her head.

"Are you crazy?! Why not?" Sharpay questioned.

Gabriella laughed. "We wanted to wait. Is that a crime?"

"It should be!" Sharpay yelled.

Taylor smacked Sharpay and told Gabriella, "It's okay to wait. Don't listen to Shar."

Sharpay glared at Taylor.

"It's scary how both Kelsi and Sharpay had three kids, two being twins," Gabriella stated, changing the subject.

Kelsi laughed, "It is kinda scary, isn't it?" They all nodded.

"We should probably start dinner," Taylor said.

"Yeah. It's 5:30 now," Kelsi noted.

Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella went inside. "I'll be right in," Kelsi told them. They nodded.

"Bri!" Kelsi yelled for her daughter. Brianna came running to her mother with Delaney. "Yes, Momma?" Brianna asked.

"Could you please take Elliot and play with him?"

Brianna nodded and took her younger brother's hand. They walked back over to the swing set and started playing. Kelsi smiled and went into the kitchen to help her friends with dinner.

----------------

**A/N: **Alright, I finally have the second chapter so, as you can see, I'm continuing this story and it is no longer a oneshot. I'm working on Connor, Bailee, and Gabriella so don't worry. The only problem is that I'm stuck. I'm waiting for bookworm3 to PM me with her thoughts because she's helping me. In other news (not that I'm a reporter), I need to know what you think Gabriella should have and if you have name suggestions, go ahead and suggest them! I might just use them! And just for future reference, these are the only stories I will be working on right now. Best Friend or Boyfriend and Movie Group will be on "pause", if you will.


	3. MooMoo

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry for the really long wait! Last weekend (May 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th) was our school's spring musical. I've had some make-up work to do and I finally have time to put this up. Connor, Bailee, and Gabriella's next chapter will be up later. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: **Ooh! Shiny!

----------------

Moo-Moo

The girls had finished preparing dinner. They were now outside on the back porch. Kelsi was just about to sit down on the swing next to Gabriella, when someone called her.

"Mommy!" Elliot ran towards Kelsi with Brianna and Delaney right behind him.

Kelsi smiled and picked him up, saying, "Hey, Moo-Moo."

Gabriella looked at Kelsi weirdly. "Moo-Moo?"

Kelsi laughed, "Elliot always said 'moo' when he first learned to speak."

Gabriella smiled in return and started up another conversation about names with Sharpay.

"Did you want something, Bri?" Kelsi asked her daughter. Brianna nodded and asked, "Will you take Moo? He wants to be with you and he's annoying us." Kelsi sighed and nodded, replying, "I will, but you need to learn to get along with your younger brother." Brianna and Delaney thanked her and quickly went back to the swing set.

Kelsi, who still had Elliot, walked back to her friends and sat on the swing next to Gabriella. "…And that's why you never want to name your kid Fifi." Sharpay just finished explaining something to Gabriella. Gabriella nodded to show she understood Sharpay.

"Taylor, is the food cooled?" Gabriella asked. Taylor nodded.

"I'll go tell the kids," Sharpay said.

"What about our husbands?" Kelsi asked.

"All I see are kids," she answered. They laughed and Sharpay went out to the basketball court, grabbing a whistle on the way. Once she got there, she blew the whistle and everyone stopped. They turned to her with question on why she blew a whistle.

"Dinner time!" Sharpay yelled.

The guys all rushed into the house, but Devin ran to her mother. "Hi, Momma!" Sharpay laughed and picked her daughter up. "You are definitely a little tom-boy, aren't you?" Devin nodded as her mom carried her inside.

When the back slider door opened, everyone turned their attention to Sharpay and Devin. Sharpay set Devin on the floor and they both sat down; Sharpay with her friends at the "adult table", and Devin at the "kid table".

Sharpay soon joined in the conversation going on at her table. "So, why is his nick-name 'Moo-Moo'?" Chad asked. "Well," Kelsi began, "He has always said 'moo' since he started to talk."

"Plus, he really likes cows," Ryan added.

Everyone at the table laughed and carried on with conversations of many things.

At the kids' table, Brianna started asking Devin questions. "Why do you like basketball?" she shuddered, "It's so… boyish."

"She's a 'tom-boy', at least that's what Mommy and Daddy say," Delaney said.

"Hey! Mommy said there's nothin' wrong with being a tom-boy!" Devin stated.

"It's okay, Dev," Brady spoke up, "Don't let Bri take you down. She's a girlie girl and you're not. Just be who you want to be."

"I'm sorry, Devi. I didn't know I was bringing you down," Brianna apologized.

"It's okay," Devin accepted, "Friends forever?"

Brianna nodded with a big smile and hugged her friend.

"Momma!" Brian yelled. Kelsi excused herself from her table and walked over to the kids' table. "Yes?" she asked her son. "When can we play again?" he asked. Kelsi sighed, "After dinner, bud." He nodded as she went back to her seat.

Once she sank down into her chair, she smacked her husband, who wasn't paying attention.

"Ow!" he cried, "What was that for?"

"Why don't they come to you? They always come running to me! I need a break _sometime_!" Kelsi yelled.

Ryan sighed, "It's not _my _fault they love their mother."

"Yes, it is! You could be a bigger part of their lives, you know."

"I'm an actor! I _have_ to travel for my job!"

Sharpay got fed up with the arguing. "Quiet!!" she yelled, silencing both tables. The kids looked at her, wondering what they did. "We are not here to argue! Now, calm down and let's have a happy time."

Gabriella nodded, "I agree. I don't think all this yelling is good for the baby."

Nods went around the table as everyone agreed.

After dinner, the kids went back outside to play.

"Okay," Sharpay clapped, "Now that they're all outside again, it's time to break out the ice cream!" As soon as Sharpay said this, Devin came running in with Delaney.

"Did someone say ice cream?" they excitedly asked together. Sharpay laughed and smiled at her girls.

"What did you eat when you were pregnant with them, junk food?" Kelsi asked.

Sharpay retorted, "Not all the time."

The girls just laughed and ate ice cream together, watching a movie.

About an hour into the movie, Zeke walked into the living room doorway. "Hey, Dev, are you gonna play with us?" Devin simply shook her head and continued watching the girlie movie.

Zeke walked outside with a fallen face. "What'd she say, man?" Chad asked.

"She said no. My tom-boy is turning to the girlie side."

Troy laughed out loud after hearing that.

"What?" Zeke asked, turning to Troy. "Dude, she needs to experience some girlie things in her life," Troy laughed. "You're right. My baby's growing and she needs to have these moments with her mom."

----------------

**A/N: **Aww... Devin's turning into a girlie girl! Don't worry, she'll still have her tom-boy spirit. I don't exactly know where to go next with this. I might skip ahead, but I don't know how far. Sooo, suggestions would be nice! Thank you everyone!! Oh, and before I go, I know what the gender is going to be, but I'm making you wait! Sorry.


	4. Names and Games

**A/N:** Some of you are probably thinking, "Is this a dream?" And no, it's not. I actually updated! It was a really bad case of writer's block, but I finally came up with this. It's basically a filler. But it's a chapter, nonetheless. I'll stop blabbering on and on now and let you read the actual chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the characters you don't recognize...yada, yada, yada. I would like to thank HSMandChelseaFCfan, musicalfreak, and Sami-Fo-Fami for the suggestions, though.

_

* * *

_**Recap**

_About an hour into the movie, Zeke walked into the living room doorway. "Hey, Dev, are you gonna play with us?" _

_Devin simply shook her head and continued watching the girlie movie. _

_Zeke walked outside with a fallen face. _

_"What'd she say, man?" Chad asked. _

_"She said no. My tom-boy is turning to the girlie side." _

_Troy laughed out loud after hearing that. "_

_What?" Zeke asked, turning to Troy. _

_"Dude, she needs to experience some girlie things in her life," Troy laughed. "_

_You're right. My baby's growing and she needs to have these moments with her mom."_

----------

**Names and Games**

Troy and Gabriella were sat on their couch in the family room. Scattered around them were loads of baby books.

"Okay," Gabriella started, "What do we have for boy names?" She looked at Troy and watched as he glanced at his list.

"Um…let's see. I have Jordan, Joshua, Andrew, Nicholas, and Tyson." Gabriella smiled. "What do you have?" he asked as he tried to sneak a peek at her paper, which she didn't allow.

"I have Julian, Braison, William, Elijah, and Noah. I really like Nicholas though."

He nodded and mentioned, "I like Braison. How about Braison Nicholas Bolton for a boy?"

"Perfect."

"Now let's get to the girls," Troy said excitedly.

"You are really shooting for a girl, aren't you?" Gabriella asked, amused by her husband. She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled as she said, "Don't worry baby Bolton. Your daddy's not always like this."

Troy playfully glared at his wife and continued with his excitement. "You go first." She opened her mouth to speak, but he said, "No, wait. I want to go first! I'm too excited."

Gabriella giggled and let him go first. "Okay," she grinned.

"The list is kind of long. I couldn't choose just five. I picked Noelle, Jessica, Catherine, Savannah, Jordan, Madison, Caroline, Blair, and Belle. What do you think, Gabs?"

Gabriella watched Troy smile like a fool. He was so happy. "Those are wonderful names, Troy. I like, out of your list, Savannah, Madison, and Blair."

Troy urged her to tell him what she picked by saying, "Now it's your turn."

She laughed and said, "Alright, alright. You're like a little boy right now; so excited. I chose six names, one of them being the same as one of yours. Caleigh, Noelle, Riley, Rebecca, Jodi, and," Gabriella stopped all of a sudden with a dreamy look plastered on her face.

"And what?" Troy asked softly, taking her hand and kissing it.

She gazed lovingly at Troy and answered, "Eden."

He kissed her and said, "Eden Noelle Bolton."

"Eden Noelle Bolton," Gabriella repeated, the wide smile never leaving her face. Together the couple sat there, in each other's arms, not even noticing the door open and click shut.

Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor stood in the doorway, not making a sound or doing anything to get them noticed.

"Aww," Sharpay whispered, "They're so cute." She smirked with her two friends and continued, "Well, not for long."

Kelsi nodded at Sharpay's cue to start the trap. Kelsi was chosen because she was the quietest. She got her cell phone out of her purse and glanced at Troy and Gabriella, who were too wrapped up in each other to notice their "guests". She saw Sharpay and Taylor back up behind the wall and followed them so neither one of the girls would be caught. Kelsi pressed speed dial 5 and soon the Bolton's phone started to ring.

"I'll get it," the girls heard Gabriella tell Troy.

"Yes!" Sharpay yelled in a hushed tone. Taylor scolded Sharpay as Kelsi listened for Gabriella to pick the phone up.

"Did you here that, Gabs?" Troy yelled from his seat on the couch.

"No!" Gabriella yelled back just as she answered the phone. "Hello?" she asked politely.

Kelsi didn't say anything. The three friends snuck around the other corner to the kitchen, which didn't pass Troy. Taylor peeked in and saw that Gabriella had her back to them. Taylor signaled for the others to follow.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked again, getting confused. "If this is a prank call, I'm going to-" She didn't get to finish her sentence since a blindfold was placed over her eyes and a hand slapped on her mouth to keep her quiet.

Gabriella tried and tried to scream as she was taken outside through the back door. As soon as they got into Sharpay's car and started down the road, the blindfold and hand were both removed from Gabriella's face.

Right as Taylor's hand left her mouth, Gabriella screamed, "Who are you and what are you…" She looked around the vehicle and stopped fidgeting. "Doing," she completed.

"Hi, my name is Taylor Danforth," Taylor smirked, "this is Kelsi Evans." Kelsi smiled and waved as her name was mentioned. Sharpay was cracking up laughing at the driver's seat. "And the crazy woman driving would be Sharpay Baylor."

Sharpay saw a stoplight ahead and took the chance to join in the fun. She reached her hand out to Gabriella and said, "It's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

Gabriella just cocked her head to the side and stared at her. Sharpay then turned back to Taylor about the crazy comment and sarcastically stated, "No, I'm not crazy. And I'm not having a forth child, either." She turned to the front just as the light turned green.

Everyone else had dropped their jaws in shock. "You're pregnant, Shar?" Gabriella asked excitedly.

Sharpay nodded, keeping her eyes on the road. "Didn't I tell you guys earlier?"

"NO!" they all shouted in reply.

Sharpay laughed, "Jeez, you don't have to yell." She pulled into the mall parking lot and everyone piled out of the vehicle.

"So Gabi," Taylor said, "what were you and Troy doing this morning?"

Gabriella smiled, remembering the event. "We picked out names."

Sharpay jumped in enthusiasm. "So you found out the gender?" Gabriella shook her head 'no' and Sharpay frowned.

The group walked around the mall for a few hours, shopping for baby stuff.

On the way back to drop Gabriella off, Sharpay was questioned.

"How long have you known?" Taylor asked.

"I found out five days ago."

Taylor looked shock. "And you didn't tell us because…?"

Before the question could be answered, Gabriella asked, "Better question. How far along are you?"

Sharpay pulled into Gabriella's driveway. "Four months," she answered.

"So that's why your stomach has been growing," Kelsi spoke from the back seat before Gabriella got out.

Gabriella hugged everyone good-bye, Sharpay last. "Congrats, Shar," she whispered to her. She waved once more and walked towards the front door. Before she turned the knob, Gabriella faced her friends and yelled, "Thanks for kidnapping me!"

Once she stepped foot in the house, Troy rushed over to her.

"Thank God you're okay," he breathed, "What happened?"

Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes and she smiled, "I was kidnapped."

Troy stared at her, appalled. "Why are you smiling?"

She kissed him on the cheek and walked in the direction of the kitchen. "It was Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi. Come on, Troy, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," he muttered, getting back to normal.

She glared at him and grumbled, "You try carrying a kid in you and tell me face to face you're not hungry all the time."

He put his hands up, surrendering, and walked to the refrigerator to fix his pregnant wife something to eat.

"Hey, guess what," Gabriella turned back to her cheery mood.

"What?" Troy asked, highly amused at his wife's sudden change in moods.

"Sharpay's pregnant," she stated as she sat down at the table.

"Again?"

She just nodded and stuffed her face when Troy set the food in front of her. He shook his head, very grossed out, because she was still eating zucchini and peanut butter sandwiches.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go! Please review! I'd like to know, again, what do you want Gabriella to have? Boy or girl? Should I skip ahead to the birth for the next chapter? And also, what should Sharpay have? If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me, review or PM. Thank you all! I'll try to update asap. 


	5. Brand New Bolton

**A/N: **Hello again! I thought I'd update before I go to camp again. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I have a giraffe named Monkey. Yay me!

* * *

Brand New Bolton

Troy rushed into the waiting room on September 15th and over to Chad, leaving everyone else confused. "Chad, I don't know how much longer I can handle this!" Gabriella hadn't yet reached ten centimeters and they had been in the hospital for over ten hours already.

Chad chuckled and put a hand on Troy's shoulder. "Dude, relax. It takes, at least fifteen hours for the first kid in a family," Chad informed him as if it was nothing.

"Fifteen hours!?" Troy exploded, "Are you serious?!"

Chad just laughed and sent him back into Gabriella's room. "It's a good thing we left the kids with Gabriella's mom," Chad mentioned, turning to the others. They laughed and nodded in response.

--

Gabriella looked up when she heard the door open. She smiled weakly at her husband as he came to her side.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Troy asked.

"Okay. I'm at eight centimeters as far as I know."

Troy nodded and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"Okay, Mrs. Bolton," the doctor said after he checked her dilation again, "We're finally at ten centimeters. We're going to start pushing very soon."

--

"How do you think things are going in there?" Taylor asked Sharpay. Kelsi and Ryan had gone to get coffee. They were the only ones in the group who remained awake.

The time was two in the morning. It had been sixteen hours since Troy had brought Gabriella to the hospital.

They suddenly heard a loud cry. Taylor and Sharpay looked at each other with wide grins.

"Question answered," Taylor said.

"What's going on?" they heard Ryan ask. He and Kelsi walked over to them and handed them their coffee.

"We heard a loud cry and Gabi's room is close," Taylor said to the couple.

Ryan was still confused.

"In other words, we think Gabi had her baby now," Sharpay told her brother.

"Oh!" he nodded, "I hope so. It's taken long enough. I'm really tired."

Troy came out in his scrubs wearing the proudest smile ever.

"I'm guessing they had their baby," Taylor whispered to Sharpay, making her laugh and nod.

"So…" Kelsi urged.

"Gabriella had her baby," Troy stated the obvious.

"Duh Troy," Sharpay scoffed.

Taylor woke Chad and Zeke and the three walked up to the others.

"Can we see Baby Bolton or not?" Sharpay asked. Troy nodded and Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi rushed to the room, followed by the guys.

Right when the blanket was in sight, Sharpay squealed. "Congratulations!"

Gabriella smiled at her friends, while holding her baby.

"So was it worth it?" Taylor asked.

"Definitely worth it!" Gabriella beamed.

The guys arrived in the doorway and Troy went to Gabriella's side.

"What's Baby Bolton's name or are you sticking to that name?" Zeke laughed.

"Well, I don't know, Gabriella," Troy teased, "Should we tell them?"

The group nodded as Gabriella pretended to think. "Baby Bolton has a ring to it."

Sharpay gasped, "What have I told you about names?!? This poor child will be a bully target with that name!" She looked back at Gabriella to find her laughing. "You're laughing why?"

"I was kidding, Shar. Do you really want to know the name?" Gabriella laughed again at the expression on their faces. "I think they've had enough torture. What do you think Troy?"

He nodded and ryou eached for his baby. Gabriella handed the child to her husband saying, "Her name is Eden Noelle Bolton."

"AHHHS" were heard around the room.

"Welcome to the world Eden," Troy whispered, kissing his daughter on the forehead.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you go! I hope you all liked it! In your reviews, would you mind telling me when the next chapter should take place and what you want Sharpay to have? I'm really hoping that when I get home from camp I'll have a lot of reviews! See you in a week!! 


	6. My Brown Eyed Girl

**A/N: **Hola! I just wrote this chapter and I have no idea why it's in here because it makes no sense. But, the good news is that you find out what Sharpay had. Okay, continue to read and I'll meet you at the bottom.

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I will not get distracted. I do not own...Hey look! A distraction!! Ooh and it's shiny too!!!!

* * *

My Brown-Eyed Girl

Troy awoke to the baby monitor at 5:00 in the morning. He turned to his side to see his wife sleeping soundly. He smiled to himself and gently removed the comforter from his body. He quietly left the bedroom and headed down the hall a ways until he reached Eden's room.

Troy pushed the cracked door fully open and set eyes on his precious baby girl. His face fell slightly when he saw her crying.

Eden held out her arms when she took notice of her daddy. Troy picked her up and brushed the dark curls away from her teary eyes. "Hey now, birthday girl. Don't you cry," Troy soothed, "Daddy's here, Eden." He focused all of his attention on his year-old daughter.

Neither of them saw Gabriella in the doorway with the video camera, taping the scene. She focused the camera on her giggling daughter, who was being comforted by Troy.

Gabriella watched as Troy strolled over to the CD player and pressed play, Eden still clinging to his strong arms. Troy cleared his throat as the music to "Brown-Eyed Girl" started. And Troy began to sing:

"

_Whatever happened  
To tuesday and so slow  
Going down to the old mine _

Do you remember when we used to sing  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
Just like that  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
La dee dah.

So hard to find my way  
Now that Im all on my own.  
I saw you just the other day,  
My, how you have grown!  
Cast my memory back there, Lord,  
Sometime Im overcome thinking about  
Laughing and a-running, hey, hey,  
Behind the stadium  
With you, my brown-eyed girl,  
You, my brown-eyed girl.

Gabriella smiled as she watched her husband interact with their daughter. She recorded the whole song and decided not to turn it off just yet. She watched as he put Eden on his hip and looked at her smiling face and into her glistening brown eyes.

Gabriella laughed quietly when she watched Eden gaze curiously into her daddy's eyes, never letting her gorgeous smile drop.

Then Troy said the same phrase he said all those years ago to Gabriella in high school. She whispered it along with Troy as she wandered toward them.

"Never frown because you never know who is falling in love with your smile."

Gabriella turned the power off and set the video camera down before hugging them close. Troy grinned at his wife, who returned the gesture. She kissed Eden on the head and ran her fingers through the short amount of brown hair.

"Mama," Eden smiled up at her.

Gabriella beamed up at Troy, who smiled and whispered, "How about that? She said her first word."

Gabriella glanced at the clock and laughed, "And at 5:22 in the morning." Gabriella noticed that the little girl was sound asleep so she had Troy place her in the crib.

Troy came up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "Let's go get some sleep while we can," he whispered before kissing her just below the ear. She nodded and they walked back to their bedroom together.

The doorbell rang through the Bolton house at noon.

"Door's unlocked!" Gabriella yelled from the kitchen.

The front door opened within seconds and Sharpay soon appeared in the kitchen with her eight-month-old. Gabriella smiled and went over to Sharpay.

"Hello Tyson," Gabriella grinned.

Sharpay handed him to Gabriella and sat on the stool of the island. Tyson had on a pastel yellow/blue plaid shortall with a matching onesie and hat.

"So how have you been, Shar?" Gabriella asked, heading back into the kitchen with Tyson.

"I've been fine. The question is, how have you been, Miss Zuchinni and Peanut Butter?" Sharpay retorted, highly amused.

Gabriella sat Tyson down in a high chair. "Pregnant," Gabriella answered, placing a hand on her stomach.

Troy came into the room from the stairway, carrying Eden, who wore an orange and red plaid tank and orange Twill Bermuda shorts. She had on azalea Stride Rite Baby Girl "Sportie Stage 3" slip on athletic shoes.

"Aww!" Sharpay squealed, "Eden is so cute!"

Gabriella reached out to take her daughter, but did not succeed as Troy walked past her and handed her to Sharpay instead.

"Why'd you do that?" Gabriella whined, "I want to hold my baby."

Troy shook his head and responded, "You're not supposed to hold her or anybody else. At least not when you're seven months pregnant. You know that, sweetie."

Gabriella put her puppy dog face on and said, "Please, Troy. I want to hold my baby on her birthday."

"Gabriella," Troy stated sternly, "I'm not going to change my mind. Now go into the living room and be with the guests when they arrive."

Gabriella turned to the food and started, "But what about-"

"I'll finish cooking with Zeke."

Zeke then came into the kitchen and began to help.

Gabriella sighed and did as she was told.

An hour later, everyone was gathered out in the backyard next to the pool. Eden was sat on a small chair with Troy and Gabriella beside her. The kids were seated in front of them on the ground. The adults were in lawn chairs behind their children and Tyson was in a swing.

Eden opened all of her gifts with the help of Gabriella as Troy taped it. Eden decided at the end that her favorite gift was her Playskool: Busy Basics - Step Start Walk 'n Ride from Grandma Montez.

After cleaning up, everyone sat in the living room, chatting to each other, as they waited for cake.

"So, are you all done with having children?" Taylor asked. She looked around at Kelsi, Sharpay, and Gabriella, waiting for an answer.

"Zeke and I are definitely done. I think four is more than enough," Sharpay mentioned.

"I don't think I could handle anymore kids," Kelsi stated.

"Well…I don't know. I have no idea right now," Gabriella sighed.

"What about you, Tay?" Kelsi asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Taylor laughed, "I can't even handle Blake!"

The rest of the girls joined in her laughter.

"Hey ladies," they heard Troy say, "What are you talking about?"

The girls snickered and Gabriella was forced to ask him, "Troy, how many kids are we going to have?"

Troy had a look of shock evident on his face and walked away quickly after replying, "Um…I don't know. Maybe five or six."

Gabriella spit out her drink when Troy was out of sight. "Five or six?!" Gabriella yelled, but not so loud.

"Good luck with that, Gabs!" Sharpay laughed.

Gabriella just glared at her and got up when they were called into the dining room for cake. Everyone gathered around the table as the chocolate cake was set down in front of Eden.

_Happy 1__st__ Birthday, EDEN!_ was written in orange icing.

Troy turned the lights out and walked back over to Eden. Everybody sang happy birthday and the cake was cut and served.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello again. I really, really, really want some gender and name suggestions for Gabriella's next baby(or babies??) Well, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I also have no clue whatsoever where to start the next chapter! I really appreciate everyone's help. Oh, the song is **Brown-Eyed Girl by Van Morrison**. 


	7. Whether We Like It or Not

**A/N: **Hello again! I decided to update today because I'm so excited and happy! I get to see Hairspray! Yay! This chapter is dedicated to HSMandChelseaFCfan for her idea. Thank you!!! Well, please let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **There's no place like High School Musical. There's no place like High School Musical. -opens eyes- Am I with the High School Musical cast yet? No? -closes eyes- There's no place like High School Musical.

* * *

Whether We Like It or Not

Troy sat down in the living room with a loud sigh. "Here we go again," he muttered.

The doorbell rang and Troy jumped up and ran toward the front door. Just before he could answer it, though, Eden's cries filled the quiet house. Troy opened the door and saw Taylor and Chad. "Go on into the living room," Troy said, "I'll be right back."

They nodded and went to sit down.

Troy rushed to Eden's room and went to her crib. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he walked back to his friends.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about, Troy?" Taylor asked politely.

Troy set Eden carefully on the floor mat in front of him with some toys. He ran a hand through his hair.

Chad leaned toward his wife. "That's what he does when he's nervous, worried, or tired," he whispered.

"It's Gabriella," Troy started in a worried voice.

"Told you," Chad coughed to Taylor, who whacked his head and shushed him.

"What about her?" Taylor asked gently.

"She's acting the same way as she did a week before she gave birth to Eden. She's not due until November 3rd. It's September 25th! That's too early!" he yelled. He wiped a hand over his face and looked up at them. "Sorry guys."

"Troy, don't apologize," Taylor said, "You need someone to vent to so go ahead. Vent."

He nodded and continued, "A week before Eden's birth, she was mad all the time, remember? Well, it's happening again. She just isn't her perky self anymore. I can't even understand what she wants sometimes! Whenever I get what she asks for, it's either not the right one or she doesn't want it anymore. And to add on to this, Eden won't stop crying at night. I can't get any sleep! What do I do?"

The front door opened before they could give him an answer.

"That's it!" Gabriella shouted, "I'm fed up with this pregnancy!"

Eden started to cry again as Gabriella went to her and Troy's bedroom.

Troy sighed and stood up. "I'll be back." He bent down to get Eden, but Taylor told him she'd handle her. He nodded and raced to the master bedroom. He slowly pushed open the wooden door and saw his wife sitting on the bed.

He sat down next to her and turned her face towards his. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Troy asked lovingly.

"I'm so big, Troy! This pregnancy is, like, double-sized! I'm just so fed up!" Gabriella yelled.

Troy rubbed her back and attempted to calm her down as she told him everything.

Over the next seven days, Gabriella cooled off. She also got over the fact that she couldn't hold any children. Well, she didn't get over it completely. She would still whine to Troy that she wanted to hold her daughter, but he always put his foot down and told her no.

"Troy!" Gabriella screamed from the bathroom, "I need you!"

"Just a second, honey!" Troy yelled from Eden's room.

"Now!!" Gabriella screamed in pain.

Troy sighed and carried Eden with him to the bathroom. "What's the matter?" he asked outside the door.

The door burst open and Troy saw Gabriella on the tiled floor, holding her stomach.

"Call the hospital, Troy," Gabriella whispered, "This kid is coming."

"No," Troy shook his head in disbelief, "It can't."

Gabriella nodded, "Yes, it can. It's coming, Troy, whether we like it or not."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry it was so short. It was just a good place to stop. So, what do you think is happening? I want to know what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!! Thank you: ) 


	8. And Then There Were Three

**I _finally _finished typing this chapter. It isn't that long, but I've been really busy with band camp. I hope you all like it!! Please, please review!!**

* * *

Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand as she pushed again.

"It's a girl!" the doctor announced.

Gabriella smiled weakly up at Troy, who smiled back. "A beautiful baby girl," Troy said as he cut the cord.

The nurse took the baby girl to get cleaned up. "Wait," the doctor stated. The nurse turned and looked at him curiously, but he whisked her away to clean the baby off.

"What is it, Doctor Simmons?" Gabriella asked.

"We're going to need you to push again, Mrs. Bolton," the doctor smiled, "Here comes another."

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, shocked. This was the last thing they expected.

Gabriella pushed and Troy counted to ten. After one more push, a small scream was heard and the doctor proclaimed, "Another girl!" Troy cut the cord happily and the baby was taken to get cleaned up by another nurse.

Gabriella closed her eyes as her husband gently brushed her hair away from her eyes. She yawned, ready to rest, and whispered, "At least we're…"

"Oh my goodness," Doctor Simmons interrupted, "I see another head!"

Gabriella groaned and opened her eyes, "Never mind."

Troy laughed and Gabriella glared at him, making him shut his mouth immediately.

She pushed whenever she was told and threw her head back onto the pillows as soon as she heard the baby cry.

She instantly fell asleep and didn't hear when the doctor said, "It's a boy!"

Troy smiled, cut the cord, and turned to Gabriella, saying, "Gabs, we finally got a…" He paused when he found her sleeping. "Boy," he finished in a whisper. He couldn't blame his wife for being tired; it was 4:45 in the morning and they had had a long day. Troy kissed her forehead and quietly said, "Good job, honey."

Before she was wheeled over to her recovery room, Doctor Simmons said, "Well at least she didn't have more than triplets. That would've been horrible, having to wake her up."

Troy chuckled and nodded.

At 8:00, Gabriella woke up to find Troy sitting at the edge of her bed, holding one of their little girls. "Hey," he greeted her. He handed her the little girl, wrapped in a pink blanket, and reached into one of the three provided cribs.

Gabriella watched as he handed her a baby wrapped in a blue blanket and he held a baby wrapped in a yellow blanket.

"Okay, Gabs," Troy smiled, "I'm going to fill you in on the things you missed during your nap." Gabriella nodded and yawned, thinking of her wonderful snooze. "You are holding the first born, baby girl. She's 7lb, 3oz and was born at 4:33. I'm holding the second baby girl, born 4:39 and 7lb, 5oz. And, finally, you are also holding the last born, baby boy, weighing 7lb, 4oz, born at 4:44 in the morning," Troy finished, subconsciously stroking the baby girl's hand.

"They're beautiful, Troy," Gabriella beamed.

Troy grinned and nodded, "Just like their mother. What are we going to name them?"

After thinking for a moment, Gabriella answered, "Well, for our baby boy we can finally use Braison Nicholas. And how about you choose the name for the little girl I'm holding and I choose the name for the little girl you're holding?"

"That's a perfect idea."

An hour later, Kelsi stuck her head in the door.

"…and Chad's like, 'I thought this was Bucky Burgers!' It was hilarious!" Troy finished, laughing with Gabriella.

"Oh," Gabriella said once she looked up, "hey Kels. What's up?"

Kelsi smiled and asked, "Do you mind if we visit?"

The happy couple shook their heads, "Not at all! Come in!"

One by one the room was filled. The order was Kelsi, Ryan, Taylor, Zeke, and Sharpay.

Once Sharpay saw them, she squealed, "You had triplets! That's so cute!"

Taylor rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Gabriella. "Brady, Delaney, Devin, Brianna, and Brian are at school, and Blake and Tyson are at my cousin's daycare center."

Gabriella nodded and looked around the room. "Where's my precious baby girl at?" She started to freak out. "Why isn't she here? What happened to her? How come-"

"Gabriella, chill. She's with Chad and Elliot," Sharpay said.

"And how is _that _supposed to help me?!"

The group looked at Troy, who mouthed, "Mood swings."

They snapped their heads back in the direction of Gabriella when she shrieked, "Where's Chad?!?"

The door opened. "Right here. Why?" Chad asked as he walked into the room, carrying Eden and holding Elliot's hand.

He set Eden down by her mommy and Gabriella hugged her close. "Hey, precious, how is Mommy's angel?" Eden just squeezed Gabriella, digging her face into her arm.

"So," Chad asked, "What are their names?"

Troy and Gabriella smiled and looked at each other. "I got to choose the first baby's name, Gabriella chose the second, and we had already decided the youngest," Troy explained.

He motioned with his head to one of the two little girls Gabriella was holding. "The baby in the pink blanket is Juliana Renee Bolton." Everyone awed and Gabriella handed her to Sharpay.

"I'm holding Noah Kathryn Bolton," Gabriella smiled, handing the baby girl to Taylor, "And our beautiful baby boy is named Braison Nicholas Bolton."

Troy, who was holding Braison, handed him to Kelsi.

"Those are adorable names for adorable kids," Taylor complimented. Gabriella smiled in return.

"We've also decided who the godparents are," Troy mentioned.

"Mommy," Elliot said, tugging on Kelsi's arm.

"What is it, Eli?"

Elliot shifted on his feet. "Can I play wit Eden?"

Kelsi smiled and looked at Troy and Gabriella for permission; they nodded. "Of course you can, sweetie."

Ryan, who was standing closest to Gabriella's hospital bed, lifted Eden onto the floor and Elliot grabbed her hand and started to slowly walk out the door. "I'll go with them," Chad offered. They all agreed and Chad left the room, following the two kids.

"Eden and Elliot are going to fall in love one day," Ryan laughed.

"They _do_ make a cute couple," Troy joked. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Sharpay said, "What were you saying about the godparents?"

Gabriella smiled and shook her head at Sharpay's impatience. "Sharpay, we decided that you and Zeke are Juliana's godparents."

Sharpay squealed. "That little girl is going to be a star!" Troy chuckled, "And spoiled rotten." Sharpay nodded at that comment.

"Taylor and Chad are Noah's godparents," Gabriella continued, "And Ryan and Kelsi are Braison's godparents."

* * *

**There you go! They had TRIPLETS!! Whoo!! I have pictures of Eden and Elliot. Oh, and just picture Eden a little younger than in the picture(that was confusing! lol.) MY BIRTHDAY'S IN 2 DAYS!!!!!!! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo pumped! Please review!! It would be a very nice birthday present! ;)**


	9. Going Home

**You have most definitely waited long enough for an update, haven't you? And before anyone asks; No, I wasn't dead. But anyway, I think this chapter is not my best. I've been fairly busy lately and writing was, to say the least, difficult. So with that said, READ AND REVIEW!**

**BTW, thanks to **_HSMgirl102 _**for the reminder of updating! This update's for you.**

**Don't own HSM...you know the rest.**

* * *

Going Home

Gabriella smiled as she finished putting Braison's 'going home' outfit on **(pics in profile)**. It was a blue onesie that said 'It's a boy!' Braison squirmed as his mother grabbed the blue blanket to wrap him up. Troy came into the room with Juliana in the Sky Blue Belle Baby Carrier, her back against Troy's chest. He rolled the wheelchair into the room with him and helped his wife to sit down.

"Where's Eden?" Gabriella panicked, just about to get out of the chair to search for her first-born.

Troy gently held her in place and stated, "I brought her to your mother's. She's fine, sweetheart. I promise." Gabriella looked uneasy but eventually nodded. Troy handed Braison to her and once he was settled in her arms, she asked for Noah. Troy turned and started towards the carrier that was set on the bed.

The proud father smiled down on his baby girl. Noah was dressed in an Ooh La La Onesie Rock Star Pink. Troy had insisted on that specific saying because he claimed he knew she was going to grow up to be a rock star. She had been wrapped in a yellow blanket, but had already knocked most of it off. Troy chuckled to himself and picked the carrier up, walking back over to the wheelchair. He glanced down at Juliana, who had on an Ooh La La Mama Onesie Pink Elizabeth Rose and her pink baby blanket wrapped around the baby carrier to keep her legs warm, to see her babbling to herself.

"Troy?" He snapped his head towards the door to see Taylor.

"Hey, Taylor."

She motioned for Noah's carrier and he gently handed it over. Gabriella sighed, facing the fact that she wasn't going to hold Noah. Chad came running past the door and a few seconds later, he backed himself up and looked into the room. "The car's out front and the baby seats are strapped in," he informed them.

The three in the room nodded and Troy wheeled Gabriella out of the hospital, following Chad and Taylor. Chad opened the van's backseat door, revealing the car seats.

"Aww!" Gabriella smiled, "That's so cute." The car seats had special covers. Juliana's was pink and had her name on it in purple, Noah's was red with her name in yellow, and Braison's was a navy blue with the lettering in white.

After carefully strapping the children in, Troy helped Gabriella get into the middle seats. He climbed in afterwards, checking on the triplets in the very back. Chad started the van soon enough and started towards the Bolton household.

"What about Eden?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Kelsi's keeping her overnight, honey. She'll be fine."

Taylor turned in her seat and laughed at her friend's face. "Gabi, chill. Eden's fine; especially with Elliot there," she smiled, amused at the thought. Gabriella let a small chuckle out.

Troy smirked and said, "They're going to fall in love some day."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and replied, "You and Ryan are hopeless about that."

The drive continued with a steady flow of conversation until Chad pulled into the driveway of his friends' house.

"We'll help you two bring the clothes in," Taylor informed them. Chad knew when she said 'we' that she really meant 'Chad'. He opened the trunk and pulled out the wheelchair for Troy, who was standing right next to him. "Thanks," Troy mumbled, taking the chair and proceeding to help Gabriella. Taylor carefully took Juliana out of her car seat and handed her to Troy, who placed her into the carrier that was on his chest again. Taylor then handed him Noah to give to Gabriella and lastly took Braison into her own arms.

Chad had already gone inside with the bags, leaving the rest of them out by the car.

* * *

"Are you _sure _Eden's okay?" Gabriella asked. She was on the phone with Kelsi about an hour after they arrived home.

"For the last time, Gabriella, she's fine. In fact, she's in the playroom with Elliot right now."

Gabriella sighed as she thought of another reason for Eden to come home. "What if she gets hungry? She's a very picky eater." She was certain that would work.

"Troy gave us a list of the foods she eats. You can try as hard as you want, Gabi," Kelsi laughed, "but I've been informed about everything."

"Are you positive?" Gabriella pressed.

"Absolutely. You know, Eden's one spoiled little girl."

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak when Troy walked past the room she was in. He shook his head and came up to her, taking the phone out of her hands. "Troy!" she whined.

He gave her a stern look and spoke into the phone, "Kelsi, I'm so sorry about Gabriella calling you like this."

Kelsi laughed a little and replied, "It's fine. She hasn't been talking to me as long as last time. She called about ten minutes ago."

Troy sighed in relief. "Good. I still can't believe she spent an hour trying to convince you that Eden needed to come home to her mom."

He heard something crash in the background and Kelsi yelled, "What did you break this time, Brian?!" Then she turned the conversation back to Troy: "Sorry Troy, but Brian broke something again. I'm going to have to let you go."

Troy waved it off. "That's fine, Kels. You go deal with that trouble maker of yours. Tell everyone hi for me. And don't forget to tell Eden that her mommy and daddy love her."

Kelsi agreed and hung up. Troy pressed the end button on the portable phone he held in his hand. He placed the phone back in the holder and finally took in where they were: Eden's room.

"Gabriella."

She turned at her name and set down the framed photo. "Yes?" she asked.

"Why are you so worried honey? Eden will be fine."

Gabriella let her eyes cloud with tears as she shrugged. Troy opened his arms and she immediately ran into them. "I don't know why I'm so scared," she sniffled, "I guess it's just that she's our first-born. I don't want to lose her." Gabriella pulled back a little and looked away.

Troy brought her face up with his pointer finger and smiled lightly. "We won't lose her. Kelsi and Ryan are some of our great friends. They care about Eden like their own daughter. Stop worrying so much."

She nodded and smiled at him. "You know what she said yesterday?" He shook his head and urged her to go on. "She said her name." Troy hugged her and noticed how brightly she beamed. She absolutely loved it when Eden spoke new words.

* * *

Cries filled the Bolton house at two in the morning. "You get it," Troy muttered into his pillow.

Gabriella shook her head, "I got them last time. It's your turn."

He groaned and sat up straight as he rubbed his eyes. He walked out of the master bedroom and stood frozen in the middle of the hall, trying to figure out where the screams were coming from. The cries seemed to come from the left so he scuffed his feet over to his son's room. Poking his head into the night sky themed room, he confirmed the suspicion when he saw the baby squirming in the crib.

"Braison, what's the matter?" he whispered more to himself than his youngest child. Troy picked him up out of the crib and rocked back and forth. "Shhh…" he soothed, "Don't cry, Brae. Daddy's here now." Amazingly, the newborn immediately stopped crying, although whimpers still came here and there. Troy stood there with Braison for a moment while deciphering what the cry was for before he headed back to his room. "Gabriella," he shook her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Gabriella, Braison's hungry."

She mumbled incoherently and he asked her to repeat what she said. She lifted her head just enough for him to hear her and repeated, "You feed him" before letting her head fall back into place.

Troy rolled his eyes, still keeping hold of his son. "Gabriella, wake up and feed your son. You know perfectly well that I can't feed him."

Knowing she wasn't going to win, Gabriella sat up and took Braison into her arms. Troy walked around to his side and crawled back into bed.

"Don't you love the joys of motherhood?" Taylor joked later that morning after Gabriella had explained the event.

"Oh, of course," Gabriella laughed. She checked her watch again, which didn't go unnoticed by Taylor.

"Gabi, that's the fifth time in two minutes. Would you be patient?"

Gabriella shrugged and ignored her friend as she watched out the window.

"They'll be home in a little bit. All they did was go for a walk." Troy had taken the triplets for a walk with Chad and Blake. Taylor and Gabriella stayed behind to wait for Eden to get home.

"I hate that I'm always so worried sometimes," Gabriella said, "Will it ever go away?"

Taylor nodded, secretly looking out the window at the car coming up the driveway. Wanting Gabriella to be surprised, she started a story. "My mother told me that from when I was born to when I was three years old, she was always worried sick about me. But once I turned four, it was my dad that was always so worried. It happened with Blake, kind of. I used to be so scared to leave him, but now, Chad's always with him. He's a handful though; usually all boys are. Just wait and see. Braison will be the same way." She went on telling about how her father always had to listen to her mother complain about how their baby was growing up so fast and then when high school rolled around, her father was the one that was constantly complaining.

By that time, Gabriella was so absorbed in the story she didn't even realize the doorbell ring. Taylor noticed Kelsi look in the window and she mouthed for Kelsi to come on in as Gabriella sipped her coffee.

Closing the door behind her, Kelsi carried Eden into the kitchen quietly. She smiled at Taylor and tapped Gabriella on the shoulder.

"Mama!" Eden laughed with glee, making Gabriella turn around with a wide smile. Kelsi handed Eden over to Gabriella and sat next to Taylor.

"Looks like she'll be busy with Eden for, I don't know, maybe until Chad, Troy, and the kids get home," Taylor said, turning to Kelsi.

"I totally agree."

The two laughed and struck up a conversation while Gabriella bonded with her daughter.

"Gabi, I'm home!" Troy sang, shutting the front door behind him. He smiled when he heard her giggle; she still had that effect on him.

Chad walked past him and through to the back porch with Noah in his arms and Blake walking beside him.

"Dada!!" Eden screamed as she charged out of the kitchen. She had just learned to walk a few months ago and Troy was still getting used to it.

"Hey angel!" he grinned, lifting her off the ground. "Did you have a good time with Elliot?" he teased.

"Troy, stop that," Gabriella said, coming out of the kitchen and into the living room to get Juliana and Braison.

"What's wrong with getting a head start on planning my oldest daughter's future?" Troy asked seriously before laughing.

Gabriella didn't even bother to answer him. She carried the two babies and stopped next to Eden. "Your daddy is crazy, isn't he?" she asked, then kissed her forehead.

As she continued to the backyard, where everyone else was, Troy raced past her with the now squealing Eden.

"It sure is great to be home," she whispered.

* * *

**Eh, it was long and pretty good, but I think I've done better. It's all up to you readers on that decision. I'll get the outfits and the carrier up in a little bit, so hold on. I think that's it. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**


	10. One Step Farther

**I'm sorry to skip ahead so far, but I'm tired of the pregnancies, births, and newborn babies coming home. So, with that, I've skipped 6 years. Sorry for the long wait, too. I'm having a hard time in the ideas area. So help would be nice. And I really love the reviews. They make my day.**

**Info you, the readers, need to know:**

**Eden – 7 Delaney and Devin – 11**

**Elliot – 9 Tyson – 7**

**Triplets – 6 Blake – 10**

**Brian and Brianna – 12 ****Brady – 14**

**I'll explain the rest somewhere in the chapter. I won't keep you waiting any longer.**

**Only own the characters I made up. **

One Step Farther 

It was the annual "Family Reunion" for the forth of July. This year, 2025, it was held at the Bolton's place for Skyler Christopher Bolton's birthday. Chad, Troy, Zeke, and Ryan were huddled around the grill, cooking lunch.

Brady was crowding Sharpay, who was sitting with five-year-old Julian Kenneth. "Mom! Why can't I go to the movies with my friends?" Brady complained. Sharpay continued wiping the bright red lip stick off of Julian's face. "Brady Anthony Baylor, this event means a lot to us. Now, the least you could do is spend this one day with your family without any of your school friends! Do I make myself clear?" Brady dropped his head and mumbled, "Yes ma'am." Sharpay let out a breath. "Good. Now go and play basketball with your cousins."

Julian started to climb off the bench, but Sharpay held him there. "I'm not finished with you yet, Julian." She watched as Brady walked away, saying, "Some of them aren't even my cousins." Gabriella shook her head at the fourteen-year-old. "What happened to Ian?" she asked, walking up to the two with her last child clinging to her. "He thought it would be _funny _if he got into my lip stick. He ended up getting it all over his face." Gabriella chuckled and her now one-year-old son squealed with glee hearing his mother laughing. "Oh, do you think it's funny, too, Skyler?" Sharpay asked, smiling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eden and Elliot were perched up against the big oak tree, watching the basketball area in silence. Brady had gotten over his grumpiness and was playing with Brian, Devin, Delaney, Tyson, Blake, Noah, and Braison. They brought their gaze over to the swing set, where Jaiden (Brianna) was pushing the three-year-old girls Logan Reese Bolton and Presley Lorraine Danforth. Brianna had become tired of everyone confusing her with her slightly older brother and decided to go by her middle name.

Eden quickly stole a glance of Elliot, but turned away when he turned his head her way. "Do you want to play a game?" he asked. She smiled and replied, "Sure. What game?"

"I don't care. You choose." Eden brought a hand to her chin and pretended to ponder about it for a long moment. Elliot laughed, causing Eden to immediately join in. She thought it was weird how they always did that so one time she asked her mom. _"It happens with all best friends, doesn't it Troy?" she'd said, glancing sideways at her husband. _Eden, of course, had missed the sparkle in their eyes when they'd said that, but she never noticed. "How about Truth or Dare?" she finally decided. Elliot groaned. "Do we _have_ to play that one?" Eden nodded. "You were the one that let me pick, Eli." He stuck his tongue out at her and she mimicked him. "Alright. Ask away." Elliot turned toward her. "Truth or dare?" she asked. "Um, truth," Elliot replied. "Chicken," Eden taunted. "Whatever. Dare, then."

"I dare you to….kiss me." His eyes went wide and he blushed, shrieking, "WHAT?!" She faced him and said, "I dared you. You have to do it." He sighed. "Fine." He started to lean forward and just before he touched her lips, she jumped up and sprinted down the hill, laughing. He watched her and smiled, shaking his head. Two seconds later, he leapt up and chased after her. She giggled wildly and ran faster after catching a glimpse of him.

Troy was flipping burgers when his oldest daughter zipped past him. He snapped his head in her direction, and then quickly brought his head toward where she was running from. He spotted Elliot coming and as he came closer, Troy put his arm out and stopped the young boy by the shoulder.

Elliot fell backwards onto his butt from the shock of stopping so sudden. He spotted the feet of Eden's father right beside him and looked up. He smiled innocently. "Um, hi Mr. Bolton."

"Why were you chasing my daughter, Elliot?" Troy asked, smirking. Elliot racked his brain for an answer just as Ryan and Kelsi walked up. "What is Elliot doing on the ground?" Kelsi asked. "He was just about to tell me why he was chasing Eden," Troy replied with a hint of amusement.

The group turned when they heard giggling coming closer and closer to them. "Hi, angel," Troy greeted. "Hello, Daddy," Eden responded. Then, she noticed Elliot. "What happened to you?" she laughed, "Don't tell me you tripped over a ladybug." Elliot blushed for the second time in a few minutes, but tried and failed to hide it by rolling his eyes and laughing sarcastically. "So," Ryan urged, "are you going to answer?" Eden looked confused. "Answer what?"

Kelsi opened her mouth to tell the young girl, but a basketball came flying in their direction. "Yo Elliot!" Brian yelled, "Toss that here!" Elliot picked the ball up and stood, throwing it over. "Now, can you answer?" Troy laughed quietly. Elliot cleared his throat. "Um, she dared me to kiss her and ran when I tried." Eden laughed. "That was so funny, you have to admit." Troy laughed along with his daughter.

"EEEE!!" Eden whipped around to see her little brother running toward her as best he could. "Hey Skye!" she smiled, "Where's mommy?" Eden bent down and put her hands under his arms. He bounced up and down, pointing behind him. Everyone looked up at the oncoming Gabriella. "Hey honey," Gabriella greeted Troy before kissing him. "What are you guys up to?" she asked. Kelsi shrugged. "I have no idea myself. Something about Eden daring Elliot to kiss her and then running off."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow but waved it off. She turned to Kelsi. "Kels, you've gotta hear what Julian got himself into. Shar's over there with him, Taylor, Jaiden, and Presley." Kelsi nodded and stepped in front of Ryan. "Now, Elliot, watch what you're getting yourself into. Eden takes after her father; they both love pulling pranks." Elliot opened his mouth, shocked. "What…I-she…I'm not…Huh?" The adults laughed and Troy ruffled the boys blond hair. "Run along buddy." Elliot took the chance immediately and scrambled off before spotting Eden and running after her again.

"Those two are too cute," Kelsi laughed. Gabriella agreed and the two walked over to where Sharpay, Taylor, Julian, Jaiden, and Presley were. "So what did Ian get into now?" Kelsi asked as she and Gabriella approached. "Mama, he put lipstick all over his face," Kelsi's daughter told her, laughing. Everybody smiled at the preteen. She was definitely going to be a star when she got older. She had the outgoing personality down pact, and that, she got from her father's side of the family.

The day went on quicker than most would have liked and before they knew it, it was time to go home. Chad, Taylor, Zeke, and Sharpay had all left with their kids in tow. Gabriella had put Skyler, Logan, and the triplets to bed.

Troy and Gabriella were now sitting at the dining room table with Kelsi, Ryan, Eden, and Elliot.

"Please, Mom?" Elliot begged, "I really want to stay. And Mr. and Mrs. Bolton said it was okay."

Ryan looked at his wife. "Come on, Honey. Those two will be fine out in the treehouse." Kelsi sighed and said, "Alright, Eli, you can stay." Elliot and Eden high-fived and dashed out the back door before they could change their minds.

I bet I can beat you to the tree," Eden proclaimed. Before she let her best friend answer, she sprinted to the tree. Elliot blinked and started to run, but she still won. Elliot sulked as he came over to her. "Sore loser," Eden teased. "I'm gonna beat you up now," Elliot told her. Eden stared at him. "Why?" she asked. Elliot thought for a moment. "Because I'm bigger than you, that's why."

Eden widened her eyes as he came closer and closer. "You wouldn't do that, would you?" she asked a few minutes later. Elliot laughed. "Of course not. I couldn't beat you up if I tried." He hugged her. "You're my best friend forever..."

"And no one can break us apart," Eden finished.

**So, what do you think of Eden and Elliot? Cute, aren't they? I have a question to ask you, too. What would you think if I changed my penname to Little A? If it would be too confusing, I won't do it. Please REVIEW!! I love them! Please give me some ideas too. I need something to work with. What do you want to happen? And if you haven't figured it out, the stuff happening between Eden and Elliot are based off of Mary's Song by Taylor Swift and I don't own it. Remember: REVIEW!!**


	11. Last Time, I Swear

**First off, so sorry for the long wait. I am really having trouble with writer's block. I don't know why. But, I'll try hard. I really need suggestions. Which brings me to my next point. I want to give a big thank you to **MarvelousMariaah **for giving me this idea. This chapter is dedicated to you! Also, the name of the doctor was suggested by my friend Elizabeth when I was telling her about what I was going to do for the musical this year. A thank you goes to her as well. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

**I only own the characters I made up. **

Last Time, I Swear

Sharpay sat on the bench just outside the main bathroom in her house. With her were Gabriella, Kelsi, and Taylor.

Sharpay threw her hands up in the air. "Why is this _taking _so long!?" She looked down at the object in her hands and sighed. Years ago, she had said she was done having kids. But then, six years ago, Julian was born. She figured she would never get pregnant after that. And even after all of Zeke's protests, she decided not to get her tubes tied.

Gabriella randomly started to laugh. At first it was a quiet laugh, but then the loudness grew and grew. "What's so funny, Bolton?" Sharpay demanded. Gabriella shook her head and held up a finger, trying to sooth her laughter.

"It's just," Gabriella giggled, "so funny, you know?" She took a moment to look around at the other women. "Sharpay said that four was enough for her. Now she's on the way to having six, just like me."

Seeing the humor in the situation, everyone but Sharpay joined in the laughter. Sharpay looked around her with an annoyed expression on her face. "I don't see any humor in this," she scowled. The girls quickly became quiet. "I already have a fifteen-year-old, two twelve-year-olds, an eight-year-old, and a six-year-old! I don't think I'd be able to handle another kid, much less _myself_!"

"Shar, chillax," Gabriella chuckled, spreading her hands out as she said this, "Having six kids isn't as bad as it sounds." Sharpay gave her a knowing look. Gabriella put her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. So it's hard sometimes. But give me a break, my kids' ages range from 2 to 8. At least you would have a fifteen-year-old to help baby-sit."

Before Sharpay could carry the conversation any farther, Kelsi spoke up. "Shar!" Sharpay snapped her head up and over to her sister-in-law. "It's been more than enough waiting time, so check the test."

Sharpay nodded and lifted the pregnancy test so she could see it. On the screen, there was a small minus sign. "I'm not pregnant." From the way Sharpay said it, she sounded disappointed.

Taylor patted her friend's shoulder. "Don't get so down yet; there are still three more to check."

Sharpay nodded and picked each one up to check the results. She let out a long sigh afterwards and told them, "There are two positive and another negative! Now what do I do? I'm all out of the tests!" To make her frustration known, she let out a frustrated groan.

"Then I think it's time to visit your old friend, am I right girls?" Taylor asked.

Sharpay stood from her seat and started for the stairs. "I'll go get my bag," she muttered. Kelsi stood next and retrieved the cordless phone. "And I'll call Doctor Wrangler." The two remaining women nodded and moved to the dining room table as Kelsi waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello? Can I help you?" A polite voice answered. Kelsi cleared her throat and joined Taylor and Gabriella. "Yes, this is Kelsi Evans; I'm calling for Doctor Wrangler." The voice on the other line replied, "Of course, I'll put him on right away." Kelsi listened as the secretary put the phone on hold and waited patiently for the doctor to answer.

Meanwhile, a small cry of "Momma" filled the house. Gabriella pushed her chair away from the table and turned to Taylor. "I'll be right back." Taylor laughed and said, "Skye sure is a Mommy's boy." Gabriella giggled and agreed, making her way towards the playroom.

Peeking into the room before she walked in, Gabriella spotted her little boy crying in despair. Checking to see what the source of the boy's sadness was, the mother saw her daughter, Logan, dressing her little brother up in the supply of dress-up clothes that were stored in the room.

"Logan!" Gabriella stated sternly. The four-year-old girl looked up at her mother like a deer caught in headlights. "Yes, Mommy?" she asked innocently. Gabriella wandered over to her two youngest and squatted down to their level. She started removing the fairy princess costume from her son as she said, "Logan, what have I told you about dressing Skyler up? I don't like it and neither does he."

"But the other day I did it and…and Daddy said it was cute. He said he yiked it." Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut and ran a hand down her face. "I'm sure he said he liked it, sweetie, but your daddy isn't very smart sometimes." Logan nodded in understanding and hugged her mother. "I wuv you, Momma." Gabriella silently laughed a little bit and replied, "I love you, too, Log." It was the way Logan pronounced the little words like (yike) and love (wuv) that always put a smile on her face.

As this was going on, Kelsi heard the phone being picked up. "Kelsi!" she heard Doctor Wrangler shout with glee, "how good to hear from you again! My, has it been a while." Kelsi giggled. "It's good to talk to you too, Doctor."

"Yes, of course, of course…" he trailed off slightly before getting back to the conversation, "And what have I told you? Call me Mike." Kelsi nodded and said "ok" when she remembered he couldn't see her. "So how are the twins and Elliot?" Mike asked.

Kelsi smiled. He always liked to know how all the kids were doing. It was odd for the closeness of the families and Mike, but because of all of the visits, he became a family friend. "They're doing great. Brianna decided last year that she would like to go by her middle name, Jaiden, because everyone was always mixing her and Brian up. Those two aren't as close as they were before, but still very close. But, hey, preteens are preteens, right?"

Mike laughed. "Ah, yes. Pretty soon, you and Ryan will be experiencing the joys of raising twin teenagers. But you have it easier than most because of Ryan being a twin."

Hearing this and seeing Sharpay strutting down the stairway, Kelsi decided to get to the point. "Um, Mike? Speaking of twins, Sharpay is the reason I called." Mike agreed and cleared his throat, getting into his business voice. "What's the problem?" he asked. "She thinks she might be pregnant again. She's taken four tests and half of them are negative, half are positive."

Doctor Mike Wrangler gave a deep sigh and said, "Well, I have an opening in half an hour so bring her down and we'll take a look-see." Kelsi agreed and before Mike hung up, he said, "I knew she should've listened to Zeke's advice." Kelsi laughed and pressed the end button.

As Kelsi set the phone back on the home station, Gabriella came into the kitchen carrying Skyler. Walking next to Gabriella, with a firm grip on her mother's shirt, was Logan. Sharpay smiled and rushed over to pick up Logan, who giggled happily. "How are you, precious?" Logan gave her Aunt Sharpay her dazzling smile and answered, "I'm _very _good." The four adults laughed at Logan's response.

Sharpay stroked Logan's beautiful blond hair. "How is it that Logan has blond hair, but the rest of your family has brown hair?" Gabriella shrugged and the group started out the front door towards the van. As Gabriella strapped Skyler into his car seat, she finally responded to Sharpay's question.

"I'm not positive on why she has blond hair, but we think it might be a genetic thing. I mean, my dad had blond hair. And Troy had blond hair when he was younger. It's weird though."

Taylor's eyes widened as an idea came across her. She turned from her spot in the passenger's seat and looked back at Gabriella and Sharpay, who were sitting in the middle section. "Gabi, did you sleep with someone else-"

Gabriella didn't even let Taylor finish the thought before her face was painted with disgust and she shouted in a whisper, as to not let her kids hear, "Oh, God no!" Then, she brought her voice back to her regular volume level. "Logan is definitely mine and Troy's baby girl."

The drive to the hospital didn't take long and they were there within ten minutes. "Kels, you take Sharpay to the front desk to sign in, and Gabs and I will take the kids to the cafeteria to grab a snack," Taylor directed. She checked her watch and added, "Maybe we'll have lunch; it's past one in the afternoon."

Everyone nodded and separated. When Taylor and Gabriella reached the cafeteria, Gabriella's phone rang. Checking the Caller ID with her free hand, she saw Troy was calling. "It's my worry-wart husband calling." Gabriella laughed with Taylor. "I'm going to have a little fun," the brunette said. Taylor just shook her head and took Skyler off of her.

Gabriella went to the nearest man while the phone was still ringing and kindly asked him to answer the phone briefly. The man agreed good-naturedly and grasped the tiny cell phone in his big hand. Clearing his throat, he pressed the little green button and spoke, "Hello, this is Robert speaking." Soon after the greeting, Robert kindly handed the phone back to Gabriella.

Putting the cell phone up to her ear, she wandered back to her friend and children while listening to Troy babble, clearly confused. "Wait, I could've sworn I dialed my wife's number. I am so sorry sir for-"

"For dialing the right number?" Gabriella finished for him. "What?" Troy replied. Gabriella giggled and answered, "That was just a little joke, honey. So what did you call for?" She followed Taylor and the two youngsters to the line and mentally decided what she wanted to eat.

"We just got back to Baylor's place after dropping the kids off to school, and nobody's here! And Presley wants her mom. Where did you disappear to?" I rolled my eyes at his panicking and sarcastically remarked, "We ran off to Vegas and I married some bar tender. Logan was the flower girl and Skyler was our ring bearer. Do you want pictures?"

From the sigh that escaped her husband's lips, Gabriella could almost see the look on his face that read 'this isn't funny so tell me the truth'. "Alright, alright. We're at the hospital. Does that make you feel any better?"

"How would that make me feel any _better_?" Troy's panic-stricken voice reappeared, "What happened to you? What happened to my babies?"

"Oh, nothing," Gabriella smirked, "Skyler just fell off the roof. I swear that's all." Even a pig would be able to sense the sarcasm in her voice. "We're all fine, babe," she continued before Troy could blow up again, "Sharpay had a little situation that needed to be confirmed."

"You mean they finally realized all those sparkles went to her head and she's been deranged for years?" the blue-eyed man laughed at his own joke.

"No…" She paused. "Shar thinks-" Gabriella was cut off when Taylor told her she was almost up to order. Gabriella told Taylor about Presley before returning to Troy. "Troy, I'll tell you later, I have to go. And Taylor said to tell Chad to drop Pres off on his way to get some basketball shoes for Blake. Now."

"Fine, fine. Tell my babies I said hi." Gabriella ended the call after agreeing to her husband's wishes.

"What can I get for you?" asked an older lady as Gabriella appeared at the front of the line. Taylor had already ordered for her and Logan so Gabriella needed to order for herself and Skyler.

"Um, I'll have a cheeseburger, fries, and some zucchini instead of pickles please." The lady served her the meal and Gabriella continued, "And he'll have a grilled cheese and fries. Thanks." Skyler's meal was placed on Gabriella's tray and they continued down the line to get drinks. After getting milk for Skyler and a diet coke for herself, Gabriella wandered over to where Taylor and Logan were sitting.

"Logan, Skye, Daddy says hi," the mother told her kids, watching smiles appear on their little faces.

"So, after we finish eating, I say we go out to the waiting room where Kels said she would be with Presley," Taylor suggested. "I called her after Chad said he was on his way," she added.

"Agreed," Gabriella replied, cutting Skyler's crusts off.

"Log, slow down!" Gabriella ordered. Logan was running into the waiting room where Kelsi was sitting with Presley Danforth. Eventually, Gabriella, Taylor, and Skyler arrived to the seats.

"How long will it be until we can find out the results?" Taylor asked, settling down into the chair next to Kelsi.

"Well, Sharpay's taking the tests right now and they said either they would call her at home or they would tell us sometime after she was done," Kelsi answered.

Presley waltzed over to her mother at that moment and tugged on her pants. "Mommy?" Taylor moved her eyes from Kelsi to her daughter. "What is it, sweetie pie?"

"I'm hungry, Momma," the little girl announced. Taylor stood up, taking her four-year-old into her arms, and said, "Okay, sweetie. Do you want lunch or a snack?"

"A just wanna snack, Momma." With that, Taylor walked off towards the nearest vending machine.

"Where's she off to?" Everyone brought their gaze towards the double doors to find Sharpay standing there. "Vending machine," Kelsi answered. "Presley was dropped of by Chad and she's hungry," she added before Sharpay could ask. The blond just nodded and began making her way to the others.

"Aunt Sharpay!" Logan squealed, rushing toward her. Sharpay laughed and scooped the energetic four-year-old into her arms. "I missed you," Logan continued.

"I missed you, too, sweets." Sharpay sat down with the young girl nestled in her arms and turned towards her friends.

"The bond you share with my daughter really means a lot to Troy and I. She needs a good role model like you." Sharpay smiled at Gabriella's words and thanked her. The conversation sprouted out to how the kids were doing in school and the crushes some of the kids had.

"So Shar," Taylor's voice rang out as she walked back with Presley a few minutes later, "when do we find-"

"Sharpay Evans?" a nurse interrupted, "Doctor Wrangler has the results if you and your friends would like to know."

"Out," Taylor finished, although it was unnecessary.

The nurse led them to a back room and told them the doctor would be there soon. Moments later, they were joined by Doctor Wrangler. "Hello ladies," he greeted, "Hello to you too Logan and Skyler. My have you grown," he noted. Gabriella's face filled with pride.

"So, Mike," Kelsi caught his attention, "what are the results?" Everyone eagerly awaited the answer as Mike looked down at the clipboard in his hands.

"Well, Sharpay." The woman looked at him when he said her name. "I believe congratulations are in order. You are most definitely pregnant."

Sharpay smiled and squealed. "What do you have to say Shar?" Taylor asked.

"This is the last time, I swear."

**So Sharpay is pregnant again. How about that? I already have a gender in mind, but it could always be changed so don't be scared to give ideas!! A chapter suggestion would also be nice. I enjoy all the reviews you give me and I really appreciate them. **

**I have also put some stories on Hiatus so if you'd like an update for either Why I Choose to Live, Silly Little Thing Called Love, or Our Special Little Game, I need IDEAS. Please help! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!!**


End file.
